Open Wounds
by MileySwag
Summary: After this, I think I know where Miley and I stand. It's kind of sad to know were not going to get back. Not even as friends. But what's worst is knowing, even though I tried, it won't make a difference.


_It takes a lot for this girl to be done with someone.  
I figured with time all old wounds would heal, and before you know it; we'd be back together again.  
I was wrong._

Miley.

I picked up my microphone and opened up the show.

''How ya'll doing Madrid!''

I got a scream of enthusiasm as a reply.

''I have a couple of new songs off my album that you'll be the first to hear..''

I took a pause, and waited for the screams to die down.

''But I'm gonna start off with the old ones. This one's called _The Driveway."_

After twelve  
Not so well  
Won't pretend it's too soon to tell  
What's 'round this bend  
No disgrace,about face  
anything not to have to chase  
You down again

You know nothing hurts like losing  
when you know it's really gone  
Except for the pain of choosing  
to hold too long

I tried it your way  
But I got NOTHING to show  
It's been the same, **same**  
And this story's getting old  
so I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let these credits start to roll

A lot to say  
but not today  
Let the radio break the silence as we drive  
A kiss goodbye?  
_Hell_ ,not this time  
Don't remember what about your songs  
I ever liked

You know nothing hurts like losing  
When you know  
I'm already gone  
Except for the pain  
of choosing  
To hold too long

I tried it your way  
But I got nothing to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
so I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll

I thought we were getting somewhere  
but we're still_ nowhere _at all  
I watched your tail lights fading  
I try but the tears won't fall  
Yeah,I remember what it feels like to know  
love and have it** taken** away  
Can't think of what  
I've learned right now  
But I'll be thanking you someday

I tried it your way  
But I got **nothing** to show  
It's been the same, same  
And the story's getting old  
so I guess the driveway  
Will be the end of the road  
For us it's too late  
Let the credits start to roll

Let the credits start to roll  
So I guess the driveway  
will be the end of the road

And, I got nothing to show!  
Can't you see I got nothing to show?  
Let these credits start to roll.

''Thank you!''

* * *

Nick

This was too much. I gave her space, and this is the outcome?  
I thought by giving our friendship a break for a bit, things would be okay.  
And after her peformance in Rio tonight. It was obvious, things weren't.

I sat in the recording studio, brain storming on what to do.  
I was arguing on whether or not I should call/text her.  
Texting would be easier for me, but it would just piss her off even more.  
This would be simpler if I knew what I did wrong.  
I decided it would be better to call her.  
We would talk about what was going on.  
Damn. I would even talk about _feelings, _if it would fix things.

I dialed the number I knew by heart, and listened as it rang lightly in my ears.

''Yeah?'' Her voice asked.

I guess I couldn't expect a warm hi.  
She did have caller ID.

''Hey, it's me. Nick.'' I silently cursed at my voice for shaking.

''Nick..?''

Were we really doing this?

''Jonas. You know the rockstar who you dated.'' I chuckled loudly, to soften the mood.

No response.

''So, anyways, how've you been?''

_._''Good.''

That was progress.

''Great. I've really been missing you lately, and I was sort of wondering if you wanted to hang -''

She cut me off.

''Seriously? Your _serious_? Let's be clear. I'm sick of this. I'm sick of the same freaking pattern. The same freaking _game_ you play.  
And if I haven't made it clear by not talking to you. I'm not putting up with it any longer.''

''Miley,I thought you just wanted some space.. I mean-''

''Nick, don't you get it? This isn't some fairytale. We're not going to live happily ever after, we're not going to end up together.  
We dated, and it was great. But if I'm being honest; I just don't care anymore. I'm not waiting for us to happen again.''

I took a deep breath, and replied.

''I never said we were Miley, but before anything you were my bestfriend. Why can't we just be that?''

''Because we just _can't. _I tried - I swear I did. Were just not good for eachother anymore.  
I've moved on, you should too.''

''I'm trying to be compromise.''

''Your not.'' Miley replied,sternly.

''I don't know how.'' I said honestly.

''Because theres nothing else you can do.''

I waited there for a moment taking this all in.  
Sitting in silence for so long made me think she hung up till I heard a soft voice.

''_I've tried it your way, and I've got nothing to show.  
It's been the same.  
And this story's getting old.  
So I guess the driveway; will be the end of the road.  
For us it's too late.  
Let the credits start to role."_

_For us it's to late, so let the credits start to role._

Friendship's a possible thing between exes.  
It only seems to work out if both halfs want to be friends.  
After this, I think I know where Miley and I stand.  
It's kind of sad to know were not going to get back.  
Not even as friends.  
But what's worst is knowing, even though I tried, it won't make a difference.

* * *

a/n: Just a long one-shot. It took me about an hour to write.  
I kind of like it.  
It explains whats really going on, and how real love and life isn't perfect.

Also, don't lose your Niley hope, ever. Love isn't always going to work out. But if it's meant to be it'll happen.  
And if it doesn't happen, atleast we have all these great Niley moments,and memories that happened! (:

I missed writing for you all.

My other to stories might, or might not be finished.  
I'm not sure yet.

Tell me what you think, by leaving a review?

I would love to hear what you think about Niley right now.  
And if any of you have switched to Miam lovers, I know a lot of people who have.

Love always, Amanda (:


End file.
